accidental christmas gift prank on master splinter
by tealana
Summary: this is the last one shot ficcy. mikey desires to have a prank revenge upon his brothers but the problem is that his christmas prank ends up been mixed up and carried the wrong name...who is the poor soul that will mikeys prank victim? R&R and enjoy :


**A/N:**** I know I said that 'Don's, Leo's & Raph's revenge on Mikey' was the last one shot ficcy instalment but after watching a Christmas flick involving Arnold Schwarzenegger in 'Jingle all the way'... has given me another prankster series ficcy but this time...the prank is played upon Master Splinter and poor mikey really cops it this time as he will never forget the punishment he will receive from his sensei as he thought and believed to play an revenge prank on his brothers with Christmas shaving cream pie but Master Splinter end up with the Christmas gift. I hope you will like this one as the second and third ficcy's were taking alittle too long but hey...that is part of how ficcy's go and try my best to make a laugh...anyway on with the last one shot ficcy. Read and review...hope you will enjoy it. Tootles **

**The accidental Christmas gift prank on Master Splinter**

**Written by TR-H  
4****th**** December, 2010**

**Two months later**

**25****th**** December, Christmas day**

Mikey's brothers have assumed after giving the revenge prank that they endured, reversing the so-called hilarious jokes that the orange clad terrapin believed to be so funny when he played upon them. Unaware that Mikey is up to his old prankster ways again...

Jumping around the lair like an overly hyperactive and overly excited kid in a candy story as he waited to receive his Christmas gift.

"Christmas...It's Christmas...Time to open the present." Mikey chanted

"A'right Mikey." Raph grumbled

Both Donatello and Leonardo shook their heads, shrugged and walked along with Master Splinter to the living room, the terrapins sat in the couch as Master Splinter sat in his chair as the gifts were given around to each member after both Mikey and Raph finally joined the rest of the clan. Finally received his gift and was ready to open it when mikey stared at the box that Master Splinter had in his lap.

The old rat was surprised but alittle wary of the gift. Watching his sons opened their gifts first before opening his that sat upon his lap. The old rat happily smiled as he received a grateful thankyou from each of his sons.

Leonardo received another Japanese framed art, picturing a Buddha sitting upon a white lotus flower with clear blue flowing waterfall scene behind him. "Thankyou sensei...it's beautiful." Leo gratefully cooed.

Raph opened his gift and pulled out a pair of new dumbbells. "Thanks sensei...they're great." Raph gratefully said, half smiled but appeared tired.

The old rat gazed his youngest two sons, giving them a warm fatherly smile and asked, curiously. "So...who will open their gift first? Donatello?"

The purple clad terrapin gazed his sensei and replied tenderly. "Um...actually. Why don't you open yours first...Mikey?"

"No...How 'bout we both open at the same time." Mikey suggestively said, smiling

"Alright...on three."

"One...two...three..." both terrapins counted and opened their gifts. Mikey was exceptionally happy to find the vid game inside. "**AWESOME! THE NEW EDITION TO BATTLE RAVAGE!** Thankyou, master splinter." Mikey excitedly said, giving the old rat a huge hug.

Patting his shell, smiled and pleaded to be released for air. "W-welcome m-my son...please l-let me go for some air."

"Oh sorry...sensei." He replied

"So what did y—"Splinter stuttered as he glanced towards his purple clad terrapin son, wondering what was his gift that he knew very well it was not what he wrapped up the night before.

Don gazed also confused, holding the rose, lavender and forest wood incense stick boxes along with incense tower holder/cover. "If this is my gift this year...this is something I would give to you sensei but aw well thankyou." Don stammeredly said, grateful and appreciated the gift that happened to be mixed up when Leo pulled out another gift that said 'Donatello'.

"Hey Donnie here is another gift for you, bro." Leo said

Don was surprised and gratefully took the gift and opened it but this time, a new set of scientific experimenting tubes, tube rack and spare computering gadgets were inside. "Um...ok...if that is was meant what Donnie suppose to get then...why the incense given to Donnie?" raph wondered

Mikey had recently disappeared somewhere; tip toeing to the nearest hiding place as the gift is getting open by splinter. Don handed the incense to splinter and waited to see what was in the last box.

"Let me sensei." Leo offered

"No my son...it is ok. I'll open it." Splinter acceptingly replied

Leo nodded and remained where he sat along with raph and don. Splinter untied the bow wrapping then opened the wrapping around the gift. As he opened the box, three creamed pies slammed into face, one after the other.

Raph, Leo and Don gawked in shock. Still sat where they were seated, not moving a muscle when their sensei raised one hand and wiped away the cream off his face and from his eyes so he could see.

When he did, his fur was in the cream. Sniffing the cream and realised it was shaving cream but not for men...it was women's shaving cream. The **NAD's** shower wash away type.

"**MICHELANGELO!"** splinter growled angrily, standing up to his feet and stormed to the bathroom and grabbed the towel to wipe away the cream substance. Not realising that he is wiping away his fur that was extracted from their pores.

"Yes sensei." Mikey answered, standing in the doorway of the bathroom and trying not to laugh when he faced the rat, snickering at his bald head and face.

"What are you snickering about, Michelangelo?" splinter asked

"You s-should see yourself in the mirror, sensei." Mikey suggested

Splinter gazed the mirror and saw himself. Silently freaked at the sight of his appearance then angrily glared his son. Mikey instantly knew that he was in big trouble. "Sorry, master splinter it was not meant for you...it was for Leo, raph and Don." Mikey apologised, with a half smile

"Dojo...**NOW!**" splinter ordered lowly, pointing

"Yes master splinter." Mikey softly replied, obeying the command

The three waiting terrapins saw their brother leave the bathroom and went straight to the dojo, watching them walk down the corridor and when they turned and faced master splinter. Trying their best to keep their snickering and desire to laugh out loud under control when they saw what the cream had done the rat's appearance.

He angrily glared his sons and lowly said, requesting. "Not one..._word._"

Walking in the dojo after mikey and stood on the side of training mat. "Now mikey for your prank...twenty laps...twenty sit-ups...twenty push-ups...and twenty flips." Splinter instructed

Mikey smiled mockingly and answered. "Piece of pie, sensei."

"Oh really? Well I suppose you won't mind doing 50 each." Splinter said, grinning

Mikey lower his head, lowly groaned with disappointment and said. "Bummer."

The red, blue and purple clad terrapins stood in the shadows listening and started laughing out as they were discovered by their sensei. "I hear laughing...I suppose you three wish to train also." Splinter stated softly

Leo smiled and accepted the offer, walked in the dojo then begun training along with mikey. Enjoying every minute of it, but Leo intentionally decided to do so to begin with.

Both raph and don took off in a flash to avoid the training session when it was suppose to be mikey's punishment for giving his sensei, the gift from prankster ville. The old rat smiled, shook his head and softly stated to himself. '_Kids...'_

"Now let's begin."

"Ready when you are sensei." Leo said, patiently waiting

"Can we have breakfast first, please sensei." Mikey requested, hoping to escape the punishment

"Laps..._**Now**__."_

Mikey lowered his head and murmured grunted as he started running around the dojo, beginning his first lap. "Well mikey next time you will think twice." Leo told him, running past the orange clad terrapin.

'_Shut up, Leo.'_ mikey gruntingly thought.

"More laps, less talking." Splinter ordered.

"Yes master splinter." Both replied.

...

This is the last one for my prankster series. What did you think? Be honest guys as this what was to get out on paper. R&R...tootles


End file.
